


Three Days

by Temps_H_T



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Probably not how you think, The Witcher Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temps_H_T/pseuds/Temps_H_T
Summary: I did not pre-write a summary so bear with me:In the aftermath of Sodden Hill, the sorceress find themselves back Aretuza. As things start to come to some semblance of normalcy, as much as they can while working through the trials of war, things are upheaved even more. With relationships edging on change, memories suddenly finding themselves decidedly absent put a bit of a wrench in things.TW: amnesia
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadOnOffbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadOnOffbeat/gifts).



> This is part of the winter holiday Witcher Secret Santa 2020, for deadonoffbeat, I'm terribly sorry it's a bit on the late side, but I hope you enjoy this first chapter regardless.

The chatter of a couple lingering students could be heard from the hall. Yennefer listened to the vaguely familiar yapping of a girl, and the stoic responses of the woman she had come for, she listened for a moment, with a tiny smile on her lips before she painted it into a smirk and crossed into the room, her shoes tapping off the floor to sing out her arrival. 

Tissaia paused in her attention to the two girls. Her eyebrows raised, her eyes met Yennefer's, “Back already?” The company looked up, and the one, plainly there as the 'moral support' scruffed her boot against the tile from behind her friend. “I thought you were out til lunch?”

“And I had thought you to be finished teaching by now."

“No,” The girl blurted, “Wait, yes. Class is over, we-”

“Bryda,” The other girl glanced at her friend warningly and back to them with a polite, and slightly strained, smile and a foot nervously running over the ankle of the other. “We were asking about what Stregobor had said-”

“She doesn't care-”

“-Said earlier, and are just leaving now, Bryda!” She hissed at the other while her cheeks coloured brightly.

“But you didn’t-”T

Tissaia watched the entirety of their little exchange with a disappointed frown. “Girls.” They paused their bickering to look like startled chickadees under Tissaia's gaze. “Go.” And they did.

Yennefer made an amused noise in the back of her throat as she sat herself on a desk. The other woman ignored her, lips pursed, and eyes trained on the air left in the girl's places. “They won't improve from you staring disapprovingly after them.” Yennefer said, spying a bowl of cherries amidst the ingredients, stirring sticks, pots, and the like left from the class. “Though, I suppose I can hardly critique, we know how little patience I have.”

“Has that stopped you from prodding at my methods before?” Tissaia turned, an eyebrow raised fractionally higher than normal.

Yennefer paused her perusing of the cherry bowl, “No.” She shrugged, “it probably won't stop me from here-on either.”

“I am quite aware.” Tissaia dared mutter. “Those were from the lesson.” She eyed Yennefer’s hands as the woman picked a cherry, burying the urge to swat it away, “Do you never learn?” 

“So will they be turning my skin purple then? Or give me a terrible case of the hiccups?” 

“No,” Under Tissaia’s continued glare, Yennefer opted to pop a cherry in her mouth. “But they will turn your voice to a high squeal, Piglet.”

Yennefer paused her chewing, her widened eyes then narrowed. “Too specific.” 

Tissaia chuckled as she moved to collect the laid out ingredient jars. “Pass me those…” A cherry dropped into her palm. “This is not what I wanted.” 

Yennefer paid little attention to her complaints, grabbing the two big jars, holding them up like a trophy.

“Yes, those.”

Before Yennefer quite reached the woman, Tissaia put the fruit in her mouth and held out her hands for the jars. She tilted her head in a way reminiscent of a curious bird when Yennefer handed them off with a grin. 

Yennefer watched the expression with a glee that held her heart weightless in a way so was not quite willing to admit to. She was glad to be in this new type of ease with the woman, especially having half expected to come back form Sodden Hill with a more aloof relationship, one of feigned ignorance to the vulnerability they had seen from each other, and far more impersonal than before. It could have been, she mused, it had been, but instead they slipped from that terseness they enacted around each other, to a push. They began pushing again. 

As Yennefer spent more time in Aretuza with the lot of sorcerers taking it as a safe-haven while recuperations went on, and past that, she and Tissaia were bound to fight. Tissaia’s emotions emerged from the ocean that hid them away, and Yennefer’s blazed in the air. Their fights, she was informed, were a spectacle to behold. But it lead them to stop the idiotic dance of a kindness neither of them were familiar with.

It was different now, they could waltz around each other with ease, they had a chaotic flow once more, Yennefer mused, placing a sweets smelling plant on the window ledge it homed on. While shifting it into place, she noted there was no longer any other stirring in the room. 

Tissaia was standing next to her desk, regarding a parchment. One folded into quarters of itself merely sitting with only a portion of its words visible. Yennefer watched as Tissaia stepped forward and unfolded it, inspecting it closely.

When Tissaia glanced up she caught sight of Yennefer's raised eyebrow. “Have you thought on Rita's suggestion?” Tissaia said, placing the paper into a pocket.

Yennefer raised her eyebrow higher but Tissaia’s face remained impassive.

Yennefer shook her head and huffed “She's just looking to add some drinking partners to her evening. Again.”

“Is this not how most of these evenings start?” Yennefer glared at her, and Tissaia glared right back. “Shall we have her tell Triss and Sabrina then?”

Yennefer huffed more dramatically then, taking the stack of lesson books Tissaia handed her. Of course she would agree to that, tissaia knew she would. Better a night in than one with Rita and her bottles, but better a night of what would inevitably turn to chaos then one in. “Yes.” 

With the books put in place, Tissaia flicked her wrist, a click sounded as the cupboards locked. 

Yennefer glanced around the clean room and back to Tissaia. “Are you planning on eating in your study?” she watched the shine of icicles in tiss’s eyes sharpen.

No. They both knew she was planning on going to her study and promptly forgetting she did, in fact, need to eat. 

“I am.” Tissaia said darkly. 

“Wonderful.” Yennefer made for the door. “We’ll find Margret, then collect some lunch.”

Tissaia joined her in stride. “Very well. Though, you will not be entering the kitchen. Half the staff, along with the head-cook have already made complaints about you.”

“Jarred, that bastard. He promised he wouldn’t.”

~ ~ ~

She woke the way kings did, rich sleep slowly leaving her. Her body and her mind as light as bricks were soft, but everything was pleasantly lulled, the cool air of an open window drifting along the back of her neck serenely. But that didn't stop Yennefer from waking with furrowed brows.

It smelt damp as mornings do, and familiar in another way, Yennefer absently noted. Morning? Is the sun- No. She paused, where was she? Maybe she wouldn’t be able to tell which way was west by glance anyways? No, she chidded herself again. That wasn't as important as where she was. Probably not in danger, she didn't feel in danger. Feel, she could probably do that next. Eyes were giveaway, she remembered learning, though not from where. Was there even anyone to see her opened eyes if she did?

Yes.

The realisation had her stomach adopt lead weighting. She could hear faint snoring from somewhere vaguely across the room, and as Yennefer slowly flexed her fingers out, rough cloth beneath her palm, warmed with the heat of a body below it. The breath of another's lungs under her hand and head. The notion of it all sat in her mind as an ill fitting puzzle piece would. 

In its inching exploration, her hand mapped out a waist, the clothing fitted enough to dictate a woman to be her pillow. At least she was facing away from them. Plus, if she was right in naming who it was- she scorned herself, there is no if. She could not deny who it was. She could smell the woman’s perfume around her. Well, Yennefer most definitely did not want to meet her eye until she had some sort of bearings.

Yennefer decided on peeling her eyes open slowly. She was struck with the sight of a bed bear, save for a sheet and the mess of two skirts displayed in front of her in the cast of long shadows. It was a room she deemed unfamiliar, not so entirely that she thought herself out of Aretuza, but enough for her frown to form further. 

“I can't remember a thing.” Yennefer mumbled.

Above her there was a hum, “Neither can I.” Tissaia said.

Yennefer tensed, “Fuck.” She uttered, whipping her head around.

A hand on her back splayed, urging her to calm under it. “Do try to be quiet.”

“I didn't know you were… awake.” Yennefer glanced back around the room, her eyes spotting the source of soft snoring from her new viewpoint. Rita, sitting in the corner, slumped against the wall like a pretty marionette, a pillow and semi-folded quilt the only thing preventing her from slipping to the floor.

“Are you certain there was nothing wrong with the cherries?” She jested, spying sabrina laid out on a lounge, Triss leaning against the seat from the floor. And, oh. On the beside the bed bundled in furs that appear to have been stripped from the bed, was Philippa. Who wasn't due back for another two day.

They all looked as if they had all collapsed in heaps of exhaustion.

“Yes, Yennefer," She humored, "I am certain there...” Tissaia’s face blanked over in a way that had Yennefer thinking of calm lakes. The type that could trick sailors into setting to sea before storms. “Is that your last memory?” 

Yennefer hummed. “Seems to be," She glanced out the window, seeing the sunrise glittering off the smoothed sea. “Maybe it was our lunch then.” She slumped back to the bed.

Before Yennefer managed to make use of her pillow once more, Tissaia yanked herself out from under her with terse words; “Get up.” The lit of anger behind her words startled Yennefer, enough for her to merely sit up and watch Tissaia make a flurry of the room. “Get up!” The woman shouted. 

“Ow,” Rita proclaimed, throwing Tissaia's pillow-made-projectile back in her direction. Grossly missing. “Who twisted your tits, you witch.” She mumbled, flicking blond curls from her face. Her tongue ran over the back of her teeth, but stilled, eyebrows knitting together, she eyed the black-blue flesh coloring her knuckles.

“Sabrina, get up.” a freshly disturbed Triss urged her with a sleep slitted voice. Only incoherent mumbles babbled from the other woman's lips in response. 

“Ms. Glevissig,” Tissaia snapped.

Grey eyes shot open, she moved to prop herself up so fast that the arm Triss was resting her hand on, wedged itself out with a smack to bronze flesh. Sabrina made a face like she had committed the greatest atrocity, staring at Triss with wide eyes. “Sorry, I…” She sat up with the noble intention of inspecting the sans-for-a-sting injury, when she paused. Her forehead pinched. She looked between the woken women with her mouth opened, choking down the queries spilling forth.

“Do any of you,” Rita said through the silence, looking down at her hand, “I don't know, have a broken nose?”

“What?” Tissaia reared on her.

Margret waved her very bruised hand in the air.

Yennefer held up both her palms in turn, “One thing at a time,-” 

“Good idea.” Tissaia said.

“Really? Sorry, did i hear you ri-...”

Tissaia moved toward the side of the bed. “Philippa,” Tissaia called at the slumbering woman.

“Which brings us to the first order?” Triss asked.

Tissaia made a noise that sounded far too close to a growl in Yennefer’s humble opinion, “Yes.” 

Tissaia tapped her fingers against one another as her eyes found some non-existent point past the wall, somehow leaving the room behind in a moment, disappearing into her mind.

Sabrina stood up. “We've... established that none of us can remember exactly how we ended up here?”

“Yes,” Rita nodded, and no one contradicted.

Yennefer flopped back into the bed and stretched out. “We must have had an interesting night.”

“Nights.” Tissaia corrected absently. 

Yennefer’s face contorted, question plain. And the others, all who were awake enough anyways, mimicked her curiosity.

Tissaia corrected her already unerring posture, “Look at the dresses, dear.” Tissaia gestured.

They had changed from what her last memory told her. The black, teardrop sleeved dress appearing in her memory was now a similar day dress save for the cinched arms and deep navy hue. Tissaia had changed too, her dress more fanciful than normal, even wearing jewelry to match the emerald of the dress.

“Philippa also wasn't due back for two days.” Sabrana commented, earning a nod from Tissaia.

“If you say so.” The very there woman huffed in her disappointingly woken state, before turning her head back into the furs.

“We 'forgot' on the same day?” Yennefer mumbled after a pause.

Tissaia pursed her lips. “What is the last thing you remember, with clarity?” 

“I imagine the same as you,” Yennefer said. “We left the classroom, you mentioned that Rita would be in the small library and we headed in that direction.”

“I only remember up until we stepped into the hall.” Tissaia straightened her cuff of a wrinkle Yennefer could not see. “What of you Rita?”

The woman shrugged, finally shifting herself from the floor, onto the corner of the bed, receiving an irate look from Yennefer for her troubles. “I have no memory of you visiting, only writing out a letter, for Triss's supplies,” she added, “And waiting for the clock to strike noon so I could be done with correspondence.”

“Oh! Did you request the synthetic pollyweed Sabrina asked about?”

Tissaia clicked her tongue. 

Rita made a low noise of consideration. “Truthfully l, I don't know. I can't remember finishing it.” Rita flicked out her non injured fingers. “I expect I did.” The finality was intended to be light, but it served like a head was on a platter. 

Yennefer wanted to blanch. Not knowing what the past held, bucked her in the gut. The finality of what had already been and done with was simple, known. It was unchanging, it held no uncertainty. She clung to that, now ripped from her. What happened in the time unknown that had already passed? She gripped her hands tighter in her lap, refusing to enter deeper into that rabbit's burrow of thought.

A hand came to her shoulder and pulled her back to skylight with a squeeze, fishing her out of the hole. The hand left, she watched Tissaia move away, back around the bed to check Philippa's waking status, not bothering to think on how strong she wished to have the simple comfort back. 

Rita looked over to Triss and sabrina. “Had you been working on your research?” 

“Yes-” Sabrina said.

“No-” Triss said at the same time.

Sabrina looked to Triss, “She-” She turned back to the rest of them, “I was. We meant to meet after lunch.”

Triss gazed at her before turning to speak, “I- I went to the farm past the hill to ask after a flower.”

“What's the very last thing you recall?” 

“Starting on one of the old journals from the 9th century.” 

Triss paused, “I just remember passing over the hill.” her eyebrows came together. “And something about a bon-fire.”

Rita sat up on her side, humming, “They were due to start soon.”

“No,” Triss shocked her head. “It was evening, I remember evening. And…”

The silent trail after her words was cut with the low toll of the clock striving seven. 

"Fuck," Philippa moaned, removing her sun-sheild of an arm from her eyes to glance to Tissaia, "Are there any meetings today?"

Tissaia opened her mouth, not wanting to look like a cod fish, she slammed it shut. Instead splaying her hands. A portal swirled from the air, opening directly to her office. The little extra force added from her emotions causing clothes, blankets, and furs alike to ruffle. She walked through. Triss quickly dragged Sabrina through after her, and with a few harsh words, Philippa was left to her spot on the floor and Yennefer followed a huffing blond into the study. 

"What the actual fuck happened in here?" Yennefer gaped at the ransacked room. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea ended up growing larger than expected, so I ended up getting a bit absorbed in the whole of it, instead of the chapter itself. The writing is not the best, so absolutely feel to throw me your criticism, I hope to Improve it and add another chapter soon.  
> Happy holidays, and well wishes to everyone's health.


End file.
